shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Missy
'' "Our lovely lady of the evening, Blood Queen Missy......"'' —''The Jester Prince'' Blood Quuen, Missy (血液女王、ミッシー, '''Missy) '''is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, working under Demetrius in his division. She was a former chief of staff nurse within the medical units of the Marines, until she was caught stealing drugs for others and other crimes. She was expelled from her job, since then she has joined up with the Hakuri Pirates, being handpicked by Demetrius because of her skills. She is now the doctor of the ship and it is rumored that she is also Demetrius’s mistress now. She also is said to be the mother of Tousen D. Xavier, but that has not been confirmed yet as well. ''' With her bounty of 230,000,000 for such crimes as, stealing medical supplies and drugs to sell on the black market. For the murders of 10 different Marines over her years of service as a nurse, a captain and commodore being one of the 10 she killed. She also is famed in being a “lady of the evening”, trying to seduce Marines and others like, then killing them on the spot. Being a member of the Hakuri Pirates as well, leading a small battle with other members of the crew against a marine vessel. She goes by the name of the “Blood Queen”, because of her Devil Fruit the Dona Dona no Mi. With this she sets out to become the prefect lady of the night and create chaos with Demetrius and the rest of the Hkauri Pirates. Wanting to thrill of battle and many other twisted desires she was promised. Appearance Missy is a very curvy woman, average height and a lean thin build. She is very sensual as well, with a bigger bust that most women have and long black hair, coming down pass her lower back. Her face is a pure and flawless piece of work, however Missy a woman in her 40’s many wonder at how she can look to be a woman in her early 20’s. This is because of her Devil Fruit power, With the Dona Fruit she can take the life of others and add it to her own life span. So this is why she looks to be a woman in her early 20’s, but as commented by many men is that she looks. Playing along with this, Missy claims that she is only 21 nothing more. Missy has a very powering feel to her; she has the smell of strong shampoos and soaps on her body. Her hair smells like villain bean, he hands as soft as newly born skin. With a lustful expression on her face most of the times. She however wears a tattoo on her chest, which is easily viewable. In terms of clothing, her clothes are every revealing, trying to bring attention to her bust and other parts of her body. She likes to wear tight clothes, mostly an all black themed set of cloths. During the time-skips her outfit only changes a bit, in the per-time skip she wore a pair of long black gloves and a long black ballroom gown. Then in the post-time skip she changed her black gloves, to a set of another black glove set, but with a red line going the full length of the gloves and coming to a circle on the back of the hand. She was also seen wearing a fur cloak or a boa on her shoulders, she also wears a set of different high heeled shoes. Often a pair of black high heeled boots or blood red heels when she is practicing her medicine. However one time she was seen in an all Chinese themed attrite, this was shown only moments when she was on a “date” with a Marine officer. She wore her hair back with a purple flow in it and a purple Chinese style gown. With a red boa and black high heeled shows, although she didn’t wear her black gloves. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Demetrius's Division